The Rough Truth
by AbstractDreamLander
Summary: One Shot; Cathryn LeGrant is a student of Beauxbatons. When Hogwarts comes to visit, her past comes rushing back to her: the prank, Sirius, her first kiss. Getting kicked out of Hogwarts. Will the Hogwarts students find out her secret? R&R


**This is Sarah POV throughout. Hope you like 3. And yes, I decided to put James and Lily together in 6****th**** year. Hate me if you want. DON'T OWN HP….wish I did. **_**BOLD ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS**_

Some people say love is something between 2 people, who would protect each other from anything.

I say different. Love is not just something between a boy and a girl; it is between friends, family, lovers, professors, and anyone who can think. Sometimes love gets you into trouble. LOTS of trouble…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

As I entered through the majestic doors of my school, I felt free. No more being stuffed away with the nuns as I waited for winter break to be over. Bouncing up the steps in my silky blue uniform, my golden hair swished with life.

I greeted people I hadn't seen in 2 months, laughed at jokes, said _bonjour _to Mademoiselle Jean, the new headmaster, and to Professeur LeGrant, my father. I winked at the boys as they past, blew kisses at my friends. I was Cathryn LeGrant, pride of Beauxbatons Academy and of my family. Straight O witch, hair made of the finest silk, and eyes made of sapphires. I was loved.

And yet there was a sinking feeling in my stomach as I waited to eat with Colette, my best friend. Hogwarts was visiting Beauxbatons this semester, something about diversity being a problem at their school. Well, more specifically, the 6th years were visiting. And we, the 6th years, would be sharing our dorms with them. Joy to the world. Mon dieu!

As Mademoiselle Jean spoke her welcome back speech, and to be good this semester, the doors of the great hall opened. And in came a wizard that fit the Muggle stereotype exactly.

"Ah, Proffesseur Dumbledore. And student of Hogwarts. A pleasure to see you." Mademoiselle glided past my table toward Dumbledore and kissed him on the cheek.

"And these must be your 6th years. How lovely…) Mademoiselle trailed off as she looked at the disheveled group. "Yes, well the 6th years sit over at that table. You may join them as we eat." And as a troll of a girl stepped aside, I saw _them. _4 boys and a girl. Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and _Sirius Black. _Of course they came, they were in my year.

I suppose I should explain just _why _I knew their names. I used to go to Hogwarts, I was in their year, and then I transferred. End of story. So of course it surprised me to see them after 3 years. And what did I do when they made their way over to my table? Ducked under it of course.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and this is Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Do you mind if we sit here, _si vous plait_?" So Lily knew some French. Well done, little red. Did I mention we used to be best friends?

"_Je suis désolé,__je ne comprends pas__votre petit__français,__Lily_." I looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. Of course she didn't recognize me. I dyed my hair and my eye color changed during a spell gone wrong since I saw her last.

Sirius, the man-whore of Hogwarts (from what I can remember of my 3 years there), strode up and plopped himself down next to Colette. No manners at all.

"May I help you, Sirius Black?" I said in my perfect French accent, raising a carefully trimmed eyebrow in the process.

"Yes, yes you may help me. Tell me your name, flower. It's only fair." Smooth.

"My name? Cathryn LeGrant. You may call me Cathryn, or nothing at all. I prefer the latter, but it's up to you." I cocked my head to the side and slide back around in my chair, serving myself some food.

As the group sat down, Remus studied my face. "Have I seen you before, Cathryn?" I shook my head and continued to sip my soup, wishing they would leave me alone. Wishing Hogwarts would stop haunting my dreams.

"James, hand me the bread thingy over there." Sirius pointed to the carefully placed rolls and James threw one at him. It hit my head.

I huffed at them, annoyed that they would ruin my hair in the first 5 minutes they came to my school.

As I left the table to go to sleep, I whispered to Sirius, "Remember, Black. You are in _my _school now. I will not stand for your foolish antics here. We are dignified and elegant people. You should pick up a few things while you're here." As I swished away, I could practically smell his fear. I always had that effect on him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Lily came in later with a few other girls who I remembered to be Kristy White, Mary McDonald, and Sam Bennette. Since Beauxbatons is much better than Hogwarts, girls shared a common room branching off into several other suites, 2 students per.

As Lily and the other Gryffindors stood there awkwardly, I felt a little bad for them. Maybe I shouldn't have been so cold to them.

"Hello, I don't know if you remember me Lily, but I'm Cathryn. I can help you find a place. There are 3 6th year dorms. So 2 of you can sleep with Colette and me, and 2 of you can sleep with Janine and Erin over there." I pointed out the 2 best friends to the group of scared girls.

Lily beamed at me saying, "Thanks Cathryn! We felt a little lost here. You see, we don't know why we're here, and it's really awkward because I've never seen…" as Lily rambled on I led her and Mary into my room, nodding at the right points. I thought about Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. _James_. How could I forget him? My own…

"And so we have no idea what to do!" Lily finally took a breath.

I smiled at her and said, "You're very welcome here, Lils. We don't judge here. Well, the Veela do, but us norms don't."

"What the Hufflepuff is a norm?" Lily and Mary looked at me funny.

"Oh," I blushed, "a norm is a normal witch/wizard. No Veela in them. There actually aren't as many as you think. Veela have sort of taken over the school. Colette is half. Janine and Erin are both a quarter. I'm the norm of the 6th year girls. You'll have to get used to our slang, I suppose. We don't have much, unlike the Brits. We prefer words from real dictionaries." I added the last bit a little snootily, I was a high-end pureblood after all.

"Well, that's nice! I do prefer real words also. It's more…correct. If you don't mind, the trip was long. I'd like to go to bed now." So Lily and Mary and Colette all went to sleep, but I was thinking about Remus Lupin. It was a full moon tonight, and I wanted to make sure no Beauxbatons student were out at this hour.

Jumping from my bed I put on my dressing robe and crept out of the dorms. Sliding down the front banister I landed gracefully on my feet, and then the floor.

"Shit! I guess my clumsiness hasn't failed me!" As I opened my eyes, a hand stuck out at me.

"Lemme help you up, uh, Cathryn?" Sirius Black stared down at me, analyzing my face, my body. Oh he knew! Why did Mademoiselle Jean want the Hogwarts students to come? I knew this was a bad idea from the start!

"_Oui. _Sirius Black…also known as Padfoot, one of 4 Marauders, ultimate prankster, and man-whore." I relayed the information I gathered since I've known him and he looked shocked. And then he smirked at me.

"Are you, like, my personal stalker or something? Or a fan?" He leaned closer to me. Man, he had gotten tall. And really muscly, must be from Quidditch or something. And he got handsome. Like, drop dead out of your mind gorgeous…Any how! He leaned down closer to me…

"_**Hey!**_ _**Sarah! Sarah Potter! Will you PLEASE go out with me? Just to Hogsmeade. Please?" Sirius leaned down toward me and I looked away.**_

"_**No Sirius, it's weird! I so don't want to date my twin's best friend. Okay? So just leave it."**_

"_**Come on, Sarah…let me be the only exception. You love me. I love you. James doesn't matter that much! He's sort of got Lily. And Remus! And Peter. Just once." And with that, he kissed me, short and sweet. To the point. And I still said no. **_

"Cathryn? Cathryn?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Oh, no, I just research people that seem bad…Any how, you're not supposed to be out here right now. It's 1 am. And a full moon, you bloody well know what that could mean." Oops. I said bloody. And full moon. IN THE SAME SENTENCE. I could practically see the light bulb in his head go off.

"S-Sarah? Sarah Potter? Is that you?" I looked at him confused. Oh crap, he knows!

"Who is Sarah? My name is Cathryn. Cathryn LeGrant. I've been here since 4th year, when my father came to teach." I looked at the floor and shook my head.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, Sirius. Before this I lived in Paris and was home schooled until I was 14. So please go to bed. I don't want anyone getting hurt. France is terribly dangerous at night." I shouldn't be speaking English so much, my accent is coming out again.

"Right…well I'll see you later then, Cathryn." He winked and left me standing there, confused.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

After that night, I avoided my former friends like a plague. Sirius knew, but had he told? As far as I could tell, he didn't. But I kept having flashbacks of my 3rd year at Hogwarts.

"_**James, will you please stop asking Lily out?" I walked in to James's dorm and was surprised at the sight. They were…showing off muscles? Going out together? Eating faces off of girls? And I concluded my brother and Sirius were doing all of those things. To Mary and Sam. How disgusting, they're my roommates. **_

"_**How disgusting! They're my roommates! Besides, I need to talk to you both about something. Something BIG." **_

That led to a lot of things I don't think are worth mentioning. And me going to Beauxbatons the next year.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

So Sirius, James, and Remus all went about their usual antics, except in my house now. And how did I react? I tattled like a little child. And it felt good.

"Daaaad! They're being mean to the first years! Make them stop!" I pointed at the Marauders (minus Peter, who knows where he is!) and put on my best pouty-puppy dog eyes that always worked. Needless to say, they got detention for a month.

This went on for a few months, until the end of term dawned upon us.

It all started like this:

"Cathryn?"

"What, Sirius?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No…No I don't think so."

"I know you want me."

"I can't. I have expectations. And I cannot date a man-whore. Who lives many leagues away."

"Who the hell uses the word 'leagues' anymore?"

"A French student. That's who."

"Well, I know I live far away, but I can transfer! I like you Cathryn, a lot. You remind me of an old friend."

And it hit me. They were going home tomorrow. They'll never know. Never know how much I hate their guts for doing this to me.

"Sirius, I'd like to show you and your friends something. Meet me in the front hall in 20 minutes."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

And that is how I ended up showing them my memories.

"_**Miss Potter, you are saying this prank was all you, nothing to do with your friends?"**_

_**I stared shyly at the professor. "Yes Professor McGonagall. This was all me. No one helped." I looked at my friends and silently pleaded. They didn't look at me at all.**_

"_**Very well. As head of house I must inform your parents you've been expelled. I do not know what they will do with you, but I hope you still have your Gryffindor courage." As McGonagall left, I looked at my friends. Not one of them met my eyes, so I silently stood and left.**_

"You see, Sirius? James? None of it was me. I didn't decide to _practically kill _3 students! I WANTED TO KEEP YOU FROM HURTING SOMEONE! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Tears streaming down my face, I remembered the horrid prank that took place 3rd year.

It was Halloween, and everyone was at the feast.

"_**Okay, Padfoot, you prepared the potion, right? Nothing will go wrong?" James asked his friend quietly. I stood by, not sure of what to do to stop my twin from making a grave mistake. **_

"_**James. James you shouldn't-"**_

"_**Shut up, Sarah. You're going to ruin this all. Moony! You ready?" He turned to me and waved me off. Deciding to warn the student in question, I made my mistake. Shaking them as they fell to the ground, clutching their throats. **_

"_**James! James do something!" I cried hysterically. Sirius came over and hugged me, keeping me from kicking and screaming. He carried me to Dumbledore's office, where it would all be sorted.**_

"I don't get it. Why are you so mad at us? At least you didn't go to jail or anything!" Remus said to me, finally speaking.

"You don't get it? YOU DON'T GET IT? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE, GETTING BLAMED, WHEN I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR STUPID PRANKS! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU PRACTICALLY KILLED THOSE STUDENTS! Not mine…" I started to sob uncontrollably. I felt a pair of warm, strong, familiar arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, Sarah. We thought…we thought you didn't want us to." Sirius buried his face in my hair, and I started to laugh. Pushing him away, I asked him, "You didn't think I wanted you to fess up? Because of you, I got kicked out of my school, shipped away to live with some uncle, learn perfect French, and never see my family again! NOT ONE LETTER DID I GET FROM MUM AND DAD, JAMES! Not one…from you, or Sirius…or even Remus. Not Lily, either. I was alone."

"You're right." I heard the choked sob from beside me. "You're absolutely right. James…she's your sister. How did you do this to her?" Lily looked at her boyfriend through her tear filled eyes. It pained me to see this, almost.

"Lily, Sarah, I….I…"

"Save it James. My name isn't Sarah Potter anymore. It's Cathryn LeGrant. I just wanted to let you know that before you left tomorrow. How much you hurt me." And on that note, I left them dumbfounded in the hall, going up to sleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

I didn't go down when they left. But I felt sad. So sad. Sadder then I ever have. And I knew I had to hug that boy, that man, one more time.

"Sirius! Sirius wait!" I bounded ungracefully toward the train, where James and Sirius were boarding disdainfully.

I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I never…I never thought I'd see you again. I just thought you weren't my friend because you didn't stick up for me. I'm sorry. Be my only exception." And he kissed me. I felt like I was soaring in the sky, spread out, flying gracefully.

"Come to England with us again, Sarah? Err…Cathryn?" I glanced at James as he said this.

"I wish I could, but I must finish my year here. And…I can't. I'm not allowed to be in Hogwarts anymore without an escort. No way will I be able to go to school there. But I'll see you for the holidays, maybe. If Mum and Dad let me come back home." James nodded toward me.

"We'll convince them. Just, let go of my mate, okay?" I slide down from Sirius' arms and landed gracefully on the floor.

"I'll see you then, James. Sirius." I cocked my head to the side, raised an eyebrow, and winked. Turning around, I swore I heard Sirius moan and James slap him upside the head. Giggling quietly, I swished out of there like a true Beauxbatons girl.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Sarah Potter never did see London, or her family, again. Voldemort killed her the day after she received word from James about going home to London for the holidays. Sirius never forgot her.

James and Lily married, Sirius as the best man and an empty spot for the maid of honor. Every summer Sirius went to Sarah's grave to bring her news. James and Lily married, they had a child, Harry, Sirius and she were godparents. How much he wanted to marry her, kiss her, hold her tight.

Their love never ceased, not even when Sirius died.

Upon visiting his parents grave, Harry Potter met his Aunt Sarah. He never knew what kind of relationship his parents had with her. And he never knew Sirius' love for her.

No one knew. No one but the Marauders.

And that, people of the Muggle world, is how you love. It doesn't take much, but a few simple words and drastic goodbye.

**If anyone wants to make this a longer story with more than one chapter, feel free to PM me. If you like it, review it. I love feedback. If you hate it, still review it. I love criticism. **


End file.
